


Apple Pie Sundays

by FatBottomGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomGirl/pseuds/FatBottomGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been working too hard trying to unite the angels after he and the Winchester brothers averted the apocalypse. Dean convinces Gabriel to help out/step in so Castiel could have a weekend to recharge and relax. Now Dean has Castiel for an entire weekend and he has to get the angel to relax. This is a story of what these two are up to when no one is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean switched the alarm clock off. It was only 7 and they weren’t hunting anything. Which meant a free weekend to sleep in. He turned around to settle himself more comfortable on the bed and noticed the angel. He was still wearing his tan trench coat, his adorable face squished against the pillow, mouth slightly open and drooling. Castiel was usually a light sleeper, but if the alarm didn’t wake him up that meant only one thing: he must have had an exhausting night. Dean didn’t remember hearing him come to bed last night. It must have been particularly hard day of work in heaven. Who knew a bunch of angels could be crabbier and pettier than government bureaucrats? Poor Castiel. This was five days in a row that Castiel had come home after Dean was asleep. He was usually gone by breakfast too. All work and no play was making them snap at each other during the five minutes they had with each other. 

Something had to change. 

Dean spent a few more minutes staring at his lover’s face. He could see exhaustion in the way the angel’s shoulders had slumped. His skin looked sallow and he swore those looked like dark circles under Castiel’s eyes. Castiel needed some time off and if the angels couldn’t behave themselves for a weekend then they didn’t deserved to be called angels. 

Dean got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee from the pre-programmed coffee-maker. Coffee brewing must mean Castiel was planning to work in heaven through the weekend and Dean wasn’t going to have any of it. He walked out on to the backyard deck with his hot steaming cup and yelled Gabriel’s name as loud as he could in his mind. 

“You look constipated Dean” 

Dean opened his eyes to see Gabriel walking out from the kitchen, also carrying a cup of coffee. 

“What?” was all that Dean could manage. 

“Your eyes were closed and you looked like you were really straining. What do you want, Dean?” Gabriel asked. 

“Well, calling you mentally is tricky. Especially when I have to be loud to get your attention. Anyway, I want Cas to take the weekend off.” Replied Dean. 

“I’ve been telling him that for the past two weeks,” said Gabriel. 

“Well can he take this weekend off? Can you do something about it?” 

“Why, what do you have planned? Shall we all go for a family picnic?” responded Gabriel a little too gleefully. 

“Gabriel, can you be serious for a bit. Cas is overworked and he really could use a break. Aren’t you supposed to be the good brother? The one on his side?” 

“Fine, how long before he wakes up?”

“I don’t know. He should have been up by now but he must have come home really late and really tired if he is in oversleep mode. Maybe another half-an-hour. Why? What are you going to do?” asked Dean. 

“It’s heavenly business you don’t need to know Dean. I’ll need more time to take care of some things. Can you stall him for an hour? Turn your sexy on or something. That should give me enough time.”

“Enough time for what?” 

But in that blink of an eye, Gabriel had disappeared. Even after so many years Dean was still  unused to their sudden silent disappearance. 

 

***

 

The first thing Castiel noticed was the brightness of the room. He blinked his eyes open, still feeling tired and noticed that the sun was high. He had slept longer than he needed to. Normally angels didn’t need sleep or food, unless they spent a lot of time on earth. The longer they were on earth, their bodies behaved like that of humans. Rest and sustenance slowly start to become necessary. That was one of the primary reasons most angels were perfectly happy watching from far above. Never leaving their perch. Castiel couldn’t do that. Didn’t want to do that. He had a home on earth. He had his soulmate and for Dean, he was willing to let his body take a beating. 

Castiel got ready to face his day, going over all the things he had to do in heaven. Some of it was magic, some of it involved actually washing his face, but getting ready was a routine he didn't mind. The sensation of cold water splashing on his face was a sensation he really enjoyed. 

He could smell the coffee and he could hear Dean humming one his rock songs, moving his head jerkily which he found appealing even if the movement seemed more painful than pleasurable. He felt sad because he had to work. Staying away from Dean evoked these intense feelings in him, he’d finally figured them out be what humans called sadness. Castiel was just beginning to connect emotions to speech and somehow sadness seemed like an inadequate word to describe what he was feeling. 

He walked up to Dean. Very close. He could smell Dean’s musky smell mixed with the coffee. 

“Whoa Cas! Man, you sneaked up me. Do you want some coffee?”  

“I am sorry. I just sought to be nearer to you. I did not realize it would make you uncomfortable Dean,”said Cas, moving his feet to take a step back. 

Dean snaked his arm around Cas’s waist stopping him from stepping away. 

Dean brought his face closer and gave a tiny nibble to Cas’s lower lip.

“Hmmm, you taste like peppermint,” said Dean. 

“It’s your toothpaste,” mumbled Cas  as Dean moved into a full kiss trying hook Cas’s tongue with his own. Cas was gentle with his tongue. Unlike Dean, he was trying to savor the touch instead of waging a war. It wasn’t until Dean’s elbow hit the coffee maker did they break apart. 

“Here is your coffee,” Dean handed Castiel his cup. 

“What would you like to eat? I have some eggs and bacon going, do yo want some toast?”

“I think I would like that,” replied Cas. “Dean, I have to go to work.” 

“I know,” said Dean. 

“I was expecting you to be angry with me”

“Oh, I am. I am pissed but I also know that you are not enjoying your time up there either. I am just hoping that one these days the angels will remember that they are supposed to be angels.”

“I wish the same for my brothers and sisters. I do not like to argue with them. And I would like it if we would spend more time together because I love you, Dean.”

 

***

 

“I don’t understand.” Said Cas. 

“What is there not to understand? The angles have decided to spend today meditating.” Replied Gabriel. 

“What would that accomplish?” 

“I sort of implied that meditating was the best way to find our father. Each one is hoping he would be the one to find him. That should keep them busy for a bit because you need a break brother. There is nothing for you to do here today. You should take this opportunity to recharge. The battle is nowhere near being over for us and you could use the rest.”

Gabriel could see that Castiel was torn between his duty and his love for Dean. He fidgeted while he pondered over Gabriel's actions. Eventually, he inhaled deeply and seemed to have decided his course of action for the day.  
“You are right, Gabriel. I thank you and I will see you after the…um… weekend.” Cas disappeared. 

“Wow, that was easy. He must have really wanted to be with Dean.” 

Gabriel thought about how quickly Cas had taken the opportunity to go back to earth. He enjoyed the human race and all their antics. He was quite fond of them. But he did not understand the affinity Castiel felt for Dean. The emotion Castiel attempted to describe didn’t feel more than a jumble of words. He believed Castiel because he knew he felt one thing. The thing the humans called longing. He felt longing inside him. To know what Castiel was talking about. For his father who had disappeared. He longed to be with his family again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit; Mature; Adult Sex
> 
> Weekend with Dean and Cas

 The house was quiet.  Castiel walked towards the bedroom because that’s where Dean was. Sunlight filtered through the white curtains, and the room smelled like sandalwood and jasmine. Dean turned away from the window and smiled at him. 

“Gabriel managed it.”

“You knew?” asked Cas. 

“I hoped, “ replied Dean. 

Cas sighed and walked into Dean’s kiss. 

This time, it was Dean being gentle with him, taking his time, trailing small kisses along his jawline. Cas wove his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling his face even closer. It had been a while since they could take their time with a kiss. Cas took out his longing and impatience on Dean's lips.  

Cas felt Dean's hand on his shoulders, pushing his tan trench-coat off and busied his fingers in unbuttoning Dean's shirt. Dean's hands were now under Cas's shirt, stroking his hard abdomen and making their way towards his sensitive nipples. 

It wasn’t long before their clothes were strewn all over the room. Cas pushed Dean closer to their bed, knees buckling as soon as they touched the edge of the bed. They lay on the bed completely intertwined, hardly breaking their kiss. Hands explored the familiar nooks and crannies, their breaths mixing and just like that the world simply melted away. 

Castiel finally let go of Dean’s lips, trailing kisses all over his chest, nibbling his nipples. He moved lower, his hands taking hold of Dean’s hips while he buried his face in the dark, spiral curls between Dean’s legs. 

“Cas, let me…” Dean started. 

“No I want to,” said Cas, “I’ve missed your smell, your taste. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

With that, he took Dean’s tip in his mouth and gave is a gentle suckle. Dean groaned. 

He wanted to make the pleasure and agony last for Dean, so he was deliberate and he took his time. 

From base to tip, he licked while holding Dean’s hips in place. He breathed cold air on his shaft which made Dean shiver. He took small bites from Dean’s thigh, edging closer and closer to his hardness. Finally he used his mouth to take Dean’s cock taking it in as far as he could. His tongue teased the tip some more so he could taste the familiar saltiness. 

As soon as he felt Dean reach his edge, Cas let go and diverted his attention to his delicate but intensely sensitive balls. Left hand splayed on Dean's abs, holding him down, while used his right little finger to rub circles around his perineum. 

Finally, settling his attention back on Dean's hardness, He sucked mercilessly, long and hard, as Dean’s hips buckled and his fingers tightened in Cas’s hair. 

“ Cas I can't. Don’t…” Dean gasped. 

“I want you to. Just give in,” mumbled Cas not wanting to stop as he added his hand to stroke Dean.  

“I am only human” thought Dean as he gave in to the excruciating pleasure that Cas had mastered in such a short time.  

Cas took it all in, using his tongue to lap up the last drops as the shudders slowly left Dean’s body. He looked up with the most satisfying grin and Dean pulled him up into another wet and heavy kiss. 

*****

"I am not done," said Cas. 

"I don't want you to be," Dean replied. 

"Are you sure?" asked Cas. 

"Yes, do it," replied Dean. 

And with that consent, Dean was hard again. A touch was all that was needed. A perk of having an angel love you was that Cas's healing power could on occasion be used to reduce the recovery time for Dean to none. 

Cas wasted no time locating the lube from their nightstand drawer while Dean kept his hands busy stroking Cas. 

Fingers were soon followed by Cas's cock and it didn't take him long to set the rhythm as his hips smacked against Dean's cheeks. One hand balanced on Dean's knees and the other stroked Dean's cock, as they built up the tempo.  

Cas had seen stars explode and perhaps this was the feeling they experienced as they climaxed. 

*****

The sun was low on the horizon when Dean and Cas opened their eyes. Their muscles were loose and slightly exhausted. Their legs were entangled and parts of them that touched were sticky with sweat despite the air conditioning. 

Cas smiled that smile that sang of satisfaction and peace. Dean smirked while the rest of him radiated the love he felt in his heart. 

They could have stayed in bed that way, going for round number - oh who was keeping count, really - if it wasn't for their rumbling stomachs breaking the evening's silence. 

"I think I am in the mood for some pie," said Cas. 

"There still a slice of sweet potato pie in fridge," replied Dean. 

"No, I think I need more than a slice. And I am in the mood for something … fruity."

"Apple pie? We'd have to go to the diner for that" said Dean

"Sounds perfect" Cas smiled as he drew Dean closer for another long and languorous kiss before they had to face the world.


End file.
